Of Eyes As Blue As Oceans
by ShadowExorcist795
Summary: I meet Shiro Fujimoto, Rin Okumura, and Seishiro Nagatomo. He saves me from Astaroth, king of Rot. Is this love?


Title: Of Eyes As Blue As Oceans.

Anime: Blue Exorcist.

300 words.

Action/adventure/romance/Lemon.

Pairings: Rin O./Rogan.

Jessica(me)/Bon(Ryuji).

Char.: Renzo Shima, Jessica, Rin, Bon, Shiro, Seishiro Nagatomo, Izumi, Shiratori(Astaroth), Rogan.

Rating: T/R/M.

Warning: Extreme cuteness, and dark scenes. Very detailed graphic content.

Proceed and read at your own risk. You have been warned.

(Date finished and number of chapters are yet to be determined.)

WELL, THIS IS THE SECOND CHAPTER. SORRY ABOUT THE REPEAT OF CHAPTER 1. I'M JUST GETTING THE HANG OF USING THIS SITE, SO BEAR WITH ME. TELL ME HOW I'M DOING AND AS ALWAYS, CRITIQUE IS WELCOME, JUST NOT FLAMES. I AM JUST MEETING SHIRO FUJIMOTO AND RIN. WHAT WILL THEY THINK OF ME, ESPECIALLY IF THEY FIND OUT HOW WEIRD I AM? ASTAROTH ALREADY KNOWS MY SECRETS AND IS AFTER ME. HOW WILL I GET OUT OF THIS MESS? WE'LL FIND OUT THIS CHAPTER.

Rin: What will she do now that Astaroth, the king of rot knows her secrets? Plus she's so cute.

Rin! You're underage! Stop thinking like that! Just shut up and do the disclaimer!

Rin: Yes mom. ShadowExorcist795 does not own Blue Exorcist as it is owned by Kazu Kato.

Without further adou, enjoy. And as always, comment if you can. I love getting reviews. It helps boost my writing moral.

Of Eyes As Blue As Oceans by ShadowExorcist795.

Chapter 2. The Battle.

Shiro Fujimoto, the "degenerate" priest, as Rin called him. The legend among all exorcists. The Paladin.

"Well now, what have we got here? Who might you be?"

I swallowed. "Sir, my name is Jessica. Jessica Strader. I sought refuge in here because I'm being chased and persued by Astaroth."

Shiro gasped. "I thought I had dispelled of him a year ago. Now he's come back. Great. He's not getting his hands on my son."

Rin gasped. "Astaroth! Why that son of a Bitch!"

"Rin!" Shiro yelled. "Did you just say 'Bitch'? I'm shocked. To think that the son of a priest would ever talk like that! I realize that you may be a demon, but there is no excuse to be talking like that."

Oo, I liked Shiro already.

"Sorry dad." Rin apologized. Shiro nodded. "Now, go check the perimeter. Maruta, Izumi, get the holy water. Nagatomo, double secure the holy barrier." They all nodded, understanding.

I turned to Shiro. "What can I do? I don't want to feel useless." Shiro put his hand on my shoulder and looked me dead in the eyes. That meant he was serious.

"Jessica, you are only a human. You're not even an exorcist. Sit back. Let us handle this. Rin doesn't look it, but he's strong and capable of fending off demons even though he's a demon himself. You're safe."

"How can you be so calm about this whole thing? Astaroth, as I've learned, is very dangerous. He's gonna have reinforcements with him. Rin might not stand a chance against him."

"And neither will you, need I remind you."

Argued Shiro, "Jessica, you're only human. Astaroth is way more powerful. He'll either kill you or drag you to Ghehenna with him. Once there, you might not be able to return and you'll suffer sadness, feeling alone, and even madness. It's a possibility that a normal human would go insane."

"But I'm not a normal human, Shiro. I can't just sit by and do nothing. I have to do something to help."

I caught a rifle that Shiro tossed to me.

"You know how to handle a rifle right?" I nodded. "Good. You got your wish. This is loaded with holy bullets. I pray Astaroth doesn't show up."

Rin ran back in with Nagatomo and Izumi.

"The battle begins again. He's coming."

"Everyone, defend the monastery!" ordered Shiro. Everyone nodded. I heard demons outside, wanting to get in past the barrier. I turned to Rin, who held his sword at the ready, blue flames ablaze.

"Um, Rin, can you control your flames?"

"Hunh? Yeah. They are my flames. They are a part of me." So he finally got control of his flames.

I didn't have time to think about anything else. There was a crash and dozens of demons came swarming in the monastery. Everyone started fighting them off.

"Come forth, Malkin!" Nagatomo shouted, biting his hand and splattering the blood on the summoning circle he made. A demon like scarecrow with sharp teeth burst forth, growling, and bit a demon fungus, to which the demon fungus whined.

I was seeing the exact same battle with Astaroth that had happened towards the end of episode 2 in the anime!

Rin was fighting off hordes of fungi. His human half brother Izumi was fighting alongside him.

Yukio was due to be home any minute now.

Astaroth walked in the door. "So this is where you were hiding." I pointed the gun at him.

"Don't come any closer! This gun has holy bullets, and I'm not afraid to use it." Astaroth sneered. "You'd rather stay here in Assiah in this dump, than go with me to Ghehenna, where there are no rules and no restrictions? Such a pity. You could have had everything you've ever wanted, but instead you chose a life ruled by mere humans. A life of rules, restrictions, pain and suffering. You're of no use to me or Satan now. Now die!" I brought my rifle up to late...but then Nagatomo jumped in front of me, using his body as a shield.

I screamed his name as Astaroth hit him with his nails. I caught him as he went down. Seriously? That was it!

I brought my rifle up and pulled the trigger.

The holy bullet hit Astaroth and splattered, driving the demon back until he disappeared. I looked down at Nagatomo, tears stinging my eyes.

I didn't know him, but yet I was crying. He had just saved my life.

"Nagatomo! You just saved my life. I'm very grateful. Just please be alive and ok."

Rin looked at me with concern. I was not concerned about me. I was more concerned about Nagatomo.

Nagatomo opened his eyes and tried to get up. I held him from getting up. "Don't get up just yet. You're hurt pretty bad. You saved my life. You put yourself in harm's way to protect me." Nagatomo looked up at me.

His onyx-black eyes sparkled, and he smiled.

"It's no big deal. I just don't like anyone, even demons, picking on a girl, no matter if she can protect herself or not."

"Well aren't you just the charming hero. Well, he's gone, but even so, you need to rest. You are in no shape to move just yet. Astaroth's nails pierced just below your naval. You're lucky to be alive."

Seishiro's eyes widened. 'She's more concerned about me and my well being than her own?' he thought. 'I like this girl. She's a bit sassy as well as protective.'

He smiled and placed a hand on my hand.

"I'm ok. I don't need to rest." I could see his eyes getting dilated. He coughed.

I started to get irritated.

"Lay down and take it easy right now! You are not ok! You need to rest. Go get in bed and rest right now!"

"Alright." And Nagatomo sluggishly pulled himself to his bed.

I turned to making a salve from a couple aloe leaves that I had. Rin and Shiro walked up to me. "That was amazing!" Rin said. "I was surprised. I can't get that guy to do anything except helping dad around the monastery. If he's hurt, I can't even get him to take a rest. That must be some talent you have."

I stopped only momentarily to give him and Shiro a smile.

"I don't think it's a talent. I just know how to handle men. He was being stubborn. But if you think about it, I do owe him my life. I have to repay him somehow. Truth is, I think I've fallen in love with him."

Rin's jaw hit the ground. Figuratively.

Shiro laughed. "Well now, color me surprised. I'd never think Nagatomo would ever find someone. He's too busy with his priest duties to go out and look. But I'm glad that he has." I smiled. I really was happy.

WELL, WHAT DID YOU THINK? I HAD JUST ARRIVED TO TOKYO AND ALREADY I FOUND MY OTHER HALF. BUT DOES HE FEEL THE SAME WAY ABOUT ME? I'VE BEEN DOING SOME ROLE PLAYING WITH MY FRIEND JEREMY STONE AND HE'S BEEN HELPING ME WITH IDEAS AND MY MOTIVATION. WELL, CHAPTER TWO IS OUT. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME WITH THE REVIEWS.


End file.
